


Prescription to Ghost

by allmilhouse



Category: Here Comes Mr. Jordan (1941)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: Sometimes Joe gets discouraged, but he always manages to find his way back up





	Prescription to Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a line from Medicine, by Ubiquitous Synergy Seeker. This is super short and really pointless, but I wanted to do something for this delightful movie

Joe Pendleton had taken a lot of hits since the day his plane malfunctioned and he, for lack of a better word, _died_. The prizefighter was literally on top of the world when his soul was prematurely harvested, and he found himself shopping for a new body and chasing a now-elusive dream.

It seemed crazy, to want to fight again. He had been a professional, totally in shape and with plenty of experience. And the body he got? Well, investment banker Bruce Farnsworth built up dangerous enemies easier than he did muscles.

At times, it got to him. Scared all his confidence away, and left him despondent, mourning the destiny that had cruelly been taken away from him. But he wasn’t always alone.

Mr Jordan, supervisor of souls, often paid Joe a visit and assuaged his fears. Helped him corral board meetings, navigate Farnsworth’s massive estate, and even offered moral support during workouts. Always an enigmatic figure, he could be so reassuring in the moment, and even if that surety wore off, it would be enough to revive Joe’s fighting spirit.

And so he gets up off the mat and starts swinging. He’s got people counting on him to keep going. Max Corkle, the best manager in the world, cremation aside. How Joe would love to win the title for him as much as himself.

And Bette Logan, of course. Joe cherished the time he got to spend with her- even as Farnsworth. He’d inhabit any body as long as he could continue to see Bette. She believed in him too, and with her in his corner, Joe sometimes felt like his old self again. Like he was truly in the pink, like he could truly be the world champ.

And he would be. As Pendleton, as Farnsworth, as anybody at all, Joe would be the best boxer in the world. After all, Mr Jordan had promised.


End file.
